


Maybe This Time (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [109]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  do you think this time, it’s happening?” you and mobster!bucky were laying in bed, post love making “i hope so doll. james jr is begging for a sibling.” after 3 years of infertility and negative pregnancy tests, you were hoping this is it. “i love you buck.” “i love you too mama bear
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 7





	Maybe This Time (Mob Boss AU)

Ever since you got together, and eventually married, to the King of Brooklyn, you never had to want for anything. If you desired something, you got it. However, this particular desire was one that you haven’t been able to get: a second child.

You and Bucky had gotten married three years ago, had James Jr., four years ago, still have yet to bring a second child into this world. It was devastating. 

You felt broken. No matter what you did and how much attention you paid to your ovulation cycle, you still haven’t gotten pregnant again. You wanted James to have a sibling so bad. You wanted to see him be protective of his little brother or sister. You wanted to see them play on the playground and wear matching outfits. You wanted your family to grow so bad and yet, it wasn’t happening.

And Bucky? Bucky’s heart broke for you and him. He so desperately wanted to have another kid. He loves Junior with all his heart, but he wants to add more to the Barnes Family. But it seems that wasn’t happening any time soon. Nonetheless, you and he persisted. 

You continued to have sex in accordance to your ovulation cycle. You didn’t use any birth control or medications that could prevent you from getting pregnant. You visited the OBGYN consistently to see if there was anything to be done. So many visits, so many negative pregnancy tests. You wanted to give up, but you couldn’t. You wouldn’t. You wanted a baby and dammit, you were gonna get one!

* * *

You and Bucky had a schedule down to a T. While you were ovulating, Bucky would work from home. Well, “work” was used lightly for you and he spent a lot of time in the bedroom. But it was fine. While Bucky was home, he had Steve do the rest of the work at the bar.

Around day fourteen of your cycle, was when things would start up. Junior would be taken of by your friend and nanny, Wanda. In the meantime, during the morning, afternoon, and evening; you and Bucky would set time aside to have sex. You’d hope and pray after every instance that you’d become pregnant again. 

After this year, if it doesn’t happen, you and Bucky would look into adoption. Sure, it wouldn’t be the same as having a child of your own flesh and blood, but nonetheless, you would love that child as if you’ve birthed them yourself.

You roll off Bucky after your afternoon, love session. You settled under the sheets beside Bucky and he curled into your side, resting a hand on your stomach. 

“Do you think it worked this time?” your voice was filled with hope, but not as much as it did when you first started trying to get pregnant again.

Bucky sighed, “I hope so, baby. Junior is really begging for a sibling.” 

You rolled onto your side, facing Bucky, running your fingers over his stubbled cheek, “I love you, Buck,” you murmured. 

He took your hand and kissed your fingers, mumbling back, “I love you too, mama bear. No matter what.”

* * *

A week later, you woke up in the morning to find the bed empty, but you heard the shower running. While Bucky was in the shower, you figured you’d go ahead and take another pregnancy test. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” he called out from behind the shower curtain.

“Yeah, just gonna take another test,” you say nonchalantly.

Bucky pulls back the curtain, “Wait! I’m almost done!”

You shook your head, “It’s fine, Buck. It’s probably gonna be negative again, anyway.” You had to keep your expectations low. 

Despite your words, Bucky quickly rinsed off and turned off the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out. 

You peed on the stick while Bucky drive his hair with the blow dryer. Afterwards, he knelt at your feet and took hold of your hands while you let the test do its thing. After counting about five minutes in your head, you looked at the test and your jaw dropped. 

“What?” he looked at the test and his eyes widened, “Take more!” 

Ten minutes later, your screams echoed throughout the house. 

You were pregnant.


End file.
